


» Non timebo mala «

by foxbyann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Demonic Possession, M/M, Mark of Cain, deanmon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxbyann/pseuds/foxbyann
Summary: Miał jedną misję, miał chronić prawego człowieka.Chociażbym chodził ciemną doliną, zła się nie ulęknę.(Ps 24, 4)





	» Non timebo mala «

Boże, miej litość dla mnie, grzesznika! (Łk 18, 13)

 

\- I ty jeszcze się łudzisz? - Zaśmiał się oschle i po raz kolejny go uderzył. - Nie uratujesz mnie. Przeszło ci przez ten pusty łeb, że możeja nie chcę być uratowany?

Kolejny cios, kolejne uderzenie, kolejne kopnięcie. Dźwięk łamanej kości.

Ale Castiel nie chciał walczyć. Nie z nim.

Nie z Deanem. Bo gdzieś tam był jego Dean, prawda?

Gdzieś tam musiał być Dean Winchester. Ta piękna dusza, którą wyciągnął z piekieł. Gdzieś za tymi zielonymi tęczówkami, za skórą pokrytą piegami, które przez te wszystkie noce anioł chciał zliczyć, gdzieś tam był jego łowca. I potrzebował go.

A Castiel go zawiódł. Zawiódł go po raz kolejny.

I stworzył Bóg człowieka na obraz swój.

A prawy człowiek upadł.

Dean go poniżał. Bił go, wyżywał się na nim. Tłamsił anioła pańskiego.

Anioła, który mu na to pozwalał. Zasłużył na pokutę.

\- Przepraszam - Castiel bezsilnie poruszył ustami, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Winchester posłał mu kpiące spojrzenie i odszedł. Tak po prostu odszedł.

Oto człowiek stał się taki jak My: zna dobro i zło .

 

 

 

 

Sam nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło odkąd Dean odszedł. Nie liczył godzin, dni, a może tygodni? 

Po prostu nie wiedział.

Ale Cas już tak.

Castiel cierpiał - i to było widać gołym okiem. Obwiniał się za to, co stało się Deanowi. Każdego dnia wypominał sobie wszystko, choć ewidentnie nie była to jego wina.

Winchester nie wiedział, jak zareagował jego starszy brat na opętanie przez Lucyfera i śmierć, ale jeśli wyglądało to tak, jak u ich anielskiego towarzysza, nie mógł pojąć, jak Dean to przetrwał. Cas notorycznie znikał. Nie, żeby nie robił tego wcześniej. Znikał regularnie. Każdego wieczoru wychodził z bunkra i pojawiał się o świcie. Upity, na haju lub cały poobijany. Niejednokrotnie tak schlany w trupa, że nie mógł się utrzymać na nogach, z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że wyglądał niemal upiornie.

Nie radził sobie ze stratą. Poszukiwania okazywały się bezskuteczne, po setnym przywołaniu Crowleya dowiedzieli się jedynie, że Winchester zostawił również króla piekieł za sobą i udał się w samotną podróż. Sam przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się jednego; jeśli Dean nie chciał, aby go odnaleziono - nie dało się go znaleźć.

Wtedy też po raz pierwszy zobaczył u Castiela łzy. Anioł pański, jedno z najsilniejszych stworzeń boskich, wojownik niebieski, upadł przed nim na kolana i zaczął szlochać.

Ból złamał Castiela.

Ich skrzydlaty towarzysz nie znikał już. Zaszył się w archiwum Ludzi Pisma i z niego nie wychodził. Przyniósł jedynie koc z impali, z którym zwijał się w kącie pomieszczenia i zasypiał z wycieńczenia. Paradoksalnie wręcz, pled wywoływał u niego równoczesną agonię i poczucie spokoju - pachniał Deanem. Przypominał te wszystkie wieczory, kiedy Winchester przesiadywał z nim do późna na masce samochodu, podawał mu piwo i uśmiechał się do niego, a potem kładł się na tylnej kanapie i zasypiał, ze swoim aniołem czuwającym nad nim.

Ale teraz Deana tutaj nie było.

Anioł klęczał samotnie, z głową wspartą na dłoniach i modlił się.

\- Nie wiem, czy tam jesteś - wyszeptał. - Czy kiedykolwiek tam byłeś? Nigdy cię nie było, kiedy cię potrzebowałem. Nie mam pojęcia, czy mnie słyszysz, a jeśli tak, czy obchodzi cię cokolwiek, co mówię... Nie mam już siły - zawiesił się na chwilę i przełknął ślinę. - Ale jeśli faktycznie tam siedzisz i chcesz mi pomóc... Nie wiem - zdławił szloch. - Nie wiem, teraz jest najlepszy moment.

Nie mógł już dłużej tego dusić w sobie, pierwsza, gorzka łza spłynęła po jego policzku. A za nią kolejna. I kolejna.

\- Potrzebuję cię - zaskomlał. - Błagam, daj mi siłę, daj mi chęć kontynuowania tego. Nie widzę bez niego już żadnego sensu. Daj mi wolę walki. Walki o niego.

Targnęła nim rozpacz, uderzył pięścią w metalowy regał. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci raz. Po knykciach lała mu się krew, ból przyjemnie koił nerwy i otumaniał.

Miał jedną misję, miał chronić prawego człowieka.

I zawiódł.

***

Castiel znowu zniknął.

Sam usłyszał jedynie silnik samochodu, ale gdy znalazł się w garażu, Casa już nie było.

Anioł siedział w starym mercedesie i mknął po śliskiej od deszczu drodze. Nie zastanawiał się, gdzie jedzie. Nie myślał o znakach, prawdopodobnie złamał wszystkie możliwe przepisy przynajmniej pięciokrotnie. Najwidoczniej ktoś tam na górze musiał czuwać, bo nie wjechał w żadne drzewo oraz nie zainteresował się nim żaden patrol policyjny.

Zatrzymał się w przydrożnym barze po jakichś dwóch godzinach ciągłej jazdy przed siebie. Obskurna melina przyozdobiona była kilkoma neonami i plakatami miejscowych zespołów. Castiel trzasnął drzwiami i otoczył go odurzający zapach taniego piwa, wódki i potu.

Za barem stała seksowna brunetka i polewała właśnie piwo jakiemuś TIR-owcowi. Cas przysunął rozklekotany stołek do blatu i zamówił piwo.  
A gdyby tak raz? Nie była brzydka, a Dean często to robił, żeby sobie poprawić humor... Dlaczego miałoby nie zadziałać i u niego?

Wypił cały kufel, jakby chciał z siebie wymyć ten pomysł. Seks nie był rozwiązaniem. Oparł brodę na pięści i patrzył się na regał z butelkami. Przytłumione światła odbijały się na tafli szkła. Zamówił kolejne piwo. I następne.

Pił, póki mu nie zabrakło pieniędzy. Wymamrotał pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw, rzucił na blat ostatni banknot i skinął głową barmance. Wstał i lekko chwiejnym krokiem pokuśtykał do łazienki. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i go zamurowało.

***

Opłukał twarz i podniósł głowę znad umywalki. Gwałtownie chwycił się drewnianej szafki i z wyrazem mordu spojrzał w taflę lustra.

\- Cas - wypowiedział imię anioła jak najgorszą obelgę.

\- Witaj, Dean.

Tyle czekał na ten moment. Czekał, aż będzie mu dane zobaczyć Deana. Jego uśmiech, włosy w nieładzie, radość. Nie mógł jednak wydusić z siebie żadnych innych słów, nie, kiedy jego oczy były puste, twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Cas był w stanie dostrzec zarys napinających się pod czarną koszulką mięśni.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - Wycedził przez zęby blondyn. Knykcie mu zbielały, puls przyspieszył. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Mało ci było ostatnim razem?

Castiel przełknął ślinę i sięgnął do klamki, aby przekręcić zamek.

\- Gdzie byłeś? Szukaliśmy cię - zaczął niespokojnie anioł.

Winchester pochylił się i zaśmiał oschle.

\- Szukaliście mnie - powtórzył i odwrócił się do bruneta. - I co? Zadowolony? Znalazłeś mnie, całego i zdrowego - rozłożył ręce szeroko, chcąc się zaprezentować.

Castiel wykonał krok w przód i szybko zaprzestał ruchu, kiedy oczy łowcy zamgliły się czernią.

\- Ani kroku dalej, słoneczko.

Dean z zadowoleniem wyciągnął zza siebie anielskie ostrze i obrócił je w dłoni kilkukrotnie.

\- Chyba nie chcesz się nadziać na ostrze swojego własnego gatunku.

Gatunku. Blondyn użył akurat tego słowa, jakby chciał umyślnie wywołać ukłucie gdzieś głęboko u Castiela. Skuteczny chwyt.

\- Dean, pozwól mi pomóc - zaczął. - Wiem, że nie chcesz tak żyć, chociaż minimalnie czujesz, że to nie ty.

Oczy Winchestera zaszkliły się nieznacznie. Nacisk na blat zelżał, łowca odstąpił od umywalki, wyciągnął przed siebie delikatnie dłoń.

Iskra nadziei zapaliła się w złamanym sercu anioła.

Równie szybko zgasła.

Czarne oczy szybko zalśniły w półmroku, w powietrzu rozległ się świst metalu.

Dean przyciskał teraz Casa do drewnianych drzwi.

\- Nie chcę być uleczony - syknął i przytknął zimne ostrze do szyi posłańca bożego. - Podoba mi się choroba.

Zawadiacko poruszył brwią i docisnął anioła do powierzchni za nim.

\- Ostatnie życzenie?

***

Dean nie przewidział jednej rzeczy.

Castiel może i był upity czy zrozpaczony, może i jego równowaga nie działała dobrze, ale nadal był aniołem.

Cholernym aniołem pańskim z piersiówką pełną święconej wody.

Łowca był szybki, ale w życiu by nie pomyślał, że Cas go zaatakuje. Chłodna woda zaskwierczała na odkrytej skórze, Winchester odskoczył jak poparzony.

\- Stary, tylko na tyle cię stać? - Otrząsnął się i parsknął śmiechem. - Nie skrzywdzisz mnie. Za bardzo mnie kochasz.

Cas zacisnął zęby.

\- Czuły punkt, aniołeczku? Teraz nawet nie można cię tak nazwać - zakpił - jesteś praktycznie niczym.

Miarka się przebrała, coś pękło w Castielu.

Złapał łowcę za ramiona i popchnął na drewnianą szafkę za nim, która niebezpiecznie zaskrzypiała.

\- Nie masz prawa mnie tak nazywać - wycedził.

\- Bo co? - Blondyn uśmiechnął się. - Nie zabijesz mnie. Nie masz jaj.

Brunet wciągnął powietrze i skierował czubek anielskiego ostrza w pierś Deana.

\- Dean, walcz, to nie ty! - Wykrzyczał.

\- Zrób to - wyszeptał Dean, wyraźnie pobudzony sytuacją i oblizał górną wargę. - Zabij mnie, zniszcz mnie, zgładź mnie.

***

Sam nie spał.

Bał się o Casa. Anioł opuścił bunkier w błyskawicznym tempie, nie odbierał telefonu, nie dawał znaku życia, a jego stan nie wróżył nic dobrego.

Normalnie nie przejmowałby się aż tak, ale szkody, które u upadłego anioła wyrządziły strata Deana i wątpliwa ilość łaski przemawiały na niekorzyść jakichkolwiek "wycieczek". Ponownie wykręcił numer, ale odezwała się poczta głosowa.

Stracił brata, nie chciał stracić przyjaciela.

***

Cas trzęsącą się ręką odsunął ostrze. Dean to wykorzystał.

Odepchnął od siebie anioła i wymierzył mu prawy sierpowy. Brunet wylądował z hukiem na drzwiach do kabiny i wyciągnął przed siebie przedramię, blokując kolejny cios. Winchester wbił mu kolano w brzuch. Castiel zgiął się w pół, ale zaraz przewrócił przyjaciela na podłogę. Łowca uderzył o zimne płytki, szybko się jednak podniósł i pociągnął Casa za sobą. Przysiadł na nim i przyszpilił jego nadgarstki do ziemi. Anioł próbował wyszarpać dłonie, ale widząc beznadzieję swoich ruchów, podciągnął prawe kolano do góry, uderzając Deana w plecy, i ruszył lewą ręką niżej, tym samym przerzucając przez siebie blondyna i blokując mu ruchy. Przygniótł go do podłogi i błyskawicznie dobył kajdanek z kieszeni trencza.

***

Castielowi przez wiele lat swojej egzystencji nigdy nie przeszło na myśl, że będzie musiał zamknąć najlepszego przyjaciela w bagażniku.

"Sam, znalazłem Deana."

Chyba cudem udało mu się wepchnąć blondyna do samochodu, nie zwracając przy tym na siebie uwagi całego baru. 

Samochód zatrzymał się pod masywną budowlą, a młodszy Winchester wyskoczył przez drzwi, jakby od tego zależało jego życia. Momentalnie dobiegł do auta i po krótkiej wymianie spojrzeń z poturbowanym aniołem, otworzył bagażnik.

Dean poderwał się do góry, ale brat i Cas skutecznie uniemożliwili mu ruchy. Złapali szarpiącego się Winchestera za ramiona i zaprowadzili do bunkra. Z niewyobrażalnym bólem przykuli najbliższą im obu osobę do krzesła postawionego w demonicznej pułapce.

\- Jesteście idiotami! - syknął blondyn. - Nie wskóracie nic!

Sam wypuścił powietrze i przełknął ślinę.

\- Dean, obiecuję ci, uratuję cię.

\- Nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz utrzymać - uśmiechnął się prowokacyjnie. - Gdy siedziałem w czyścu, jakoś nie spieszyło ci się z ratunkiem.

Anioł posłał szatynowi uspokajające spojrzenie i pokręcił głową. Nie mógł dać się przeszłości, nie mógł dać się sprowokować demonom Deana.

\- Tej nie złamię - przysiągł.

***

Spędzili cały dzień na przekopywaniu archiwum w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek informacji, które mogły im pomóc w przywróceniu Deana. Tymczasowo znali tylko jeden sposób, ale nie mieli zamiaru eksperymentować ze wstrzykiwaniem krwi. Nie na Deanie.

Nie, jeśli mogło zaistnieć choćby minimalne ryzyko narobienia jeszcze gorszych szkód.

Za namową Castiela, Sam poszedł się położyć na kilka godzin. Nie był aniołem, nawet jeśli determinacja kipiała mu w żyłach i walczyli z czasem, bojąc się, że im dłużej zwlekają, tym trudniej będzie odratować Deana, musiał odpocząć po wielu godzinach wewnętrznej walki.

Cas odczekał chwilę, żeby mieć pewność, że młodszy Winchester faktycznie śpi i zszedł do lochu.

Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem, Winchester uniósł powoli głowę.

\- Anioł pański - zakpił. - Witamy w piekle.

Castiel zignorował go i podszedł do stołu, opierając na nim dłonie. Stał tyłem do przyjaciela, co dawało mu minimalne poczucie komfortu. Zacisnął powieki i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

Nie miał wyboru. Wiedział, że Sam nie wierzył już w ratunek brata i nie zgodziłby się. Łudził się jedynie, ślepo trzymając nadziei, która już dawno znikła.

Bał się. Nie wiedział, jakie skutki będzie miało jego posunięcie. 

Ale musiał wiedzieć. Musiał mieć pewność, że zrobił wszystko co mógł, by uratować prawego człowieka.

\- Jestem tym, który złapał cię mocno i uratował od wiecznego potępienia - powtórzył po kilku latach, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał blondynowi w oczy. - I zrobię to jeszcze raz.

Podniósł z blatu strzykawkę.

Nabrał powietrza i wziął kilka powolnych oddechów. Podszedł do łowcy. Blondyn siedział cały sztywny i mrużył oczy.

\- Nie zrobisz tego - wycedził przez zęby. - Boisz się.

Anioł przymknął na chwilę oczy, po czym wbił igłę w przedramię Winchestera. Wyszeptał:

\- Chociażbym chodził ciemną doliną - przełknął ślinę, a po jego policzku spłynęła łza, kiedy Dean krzyknął z bólu - zła się nie ulęknę.

Oddychał ciężko i zaciskał pięści.

\- Skąd wiesz, że mnie nie zabijesz?! - Wykrzyknął.

\- Nie wiem - Cas pokręcił głową. - Ale zrobię wszystko, nieważne, ile będzie to kosztować.

***

W pewnym momencie anioł nie wytrzymał i wyszedł.

Usiadł do stołu w głównej sali i oparł głowę na rękach. Czuł się beznadziejnie. Wiedział, że krzywdzi łowcę, wiedział, że sprawia mu niemiłosierny ból. Nie mógł jednak przestać, poprzysiągł, że uratuje Deana.

\- Cas? - Odezwał się Sam, który w tym momencie pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. - Crowley dzwonił, mówi, że chyba coś znalazł o znamieniu.

Castiel podniósł wzrok na Winchestera.

\- Jedź.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Niespokojnie poprawił temblak. - Nie chcę cię zostawiać samego z... Deanem - powiedział smutno.

\- Sam, jedź, jeśli tylko coś ma, musisz jechać - stwierdził bez ogródek Cas. - Poradzę sobie.

Małe kłamstwo nic nie znaczy, prawda?

Po uprzednim upewnieniu się kilka razy, łowca w końcu pojechał. Anioł podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył z powrotem do lochu. Otworzył drzwi i z przerażeniem zobaczył, że pułapka jest pusta.

Deana nie było.

W tym samym momencie w całym bunkrze zgasły światła.

***

Anioł nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem Dean wydostał się z pułapki. Nie miał jednak czasu się zastanowić, łowca mógł być praktycznie wszędzie.

W ciemnościach wyszedł na korytarz i powoli zaczął zaglądać do każdego pomieszczenia. Miał wrażenie, że jego kroki rozbrzmiewają w całym bunkrze. Pojedyncze awaryjne lampki rzucały czerwoną poświatę na ściany, nadając całemu budynkowi jeszcze dramatyczniejszego klimatu. Ciszę przecinał co kilka momentów szczęk starej śruby lub szum wody w rurach, poza tym panował grobowy spokój.

Po latach w towarzystwie Winchesterów Castiel nauczył się jednej rzeczy - spokój i bracia nie idą ze sobą w parze. Finalnie musiało się coś stać.

Przeszukiwał bunkier jak jeden z tych niekończących się labiryntów w książkach. Z jedną różnicą; tam zawsze nadchodził ratunek. Tutaj sytuacja była beznadziejna.

Po kręgosłupie przeszedł go dreszcz. A co jeśli Dean uciekł? Równie dobrze już mógł być wiele mil od bunkra i zabijać przypadkowo napotkane osoby.

Nagle Cas został rzucony na ścianę. Łowca uderzył go zamaszyście, rozcinając mu wargę. Anioł poczuł w ustach metaliczny smak krwi, a jego głowa uderzyła o mur za nim.

\- I co, Cassie? - Dean wyszczerzył się. - Podoba ci się taki obrót spraw?

Winchester wykonał krótkie cięcie po policzku przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Uderzył go w żebra, na co Castiel tylko syknął i usiłował odepchnąć od siebie blondyna, niestety bezskutecznie. Dean przycisnął przedramię do jego krtani, chcąc odebrać mu dech.

Anioł ostatkiem sił podciągnął udo i uderzył mężczyznę kolanem w krocze. Ten cofnął się nieznacznie, co dało brunetowi chwilę swobody. Łowca dobył ostrza i ciął przed sobą, raniąc ramię wysłannika bożego.

Cas zacisnął zęby i przycisnął dłoń do pociągłego cięcia. Odskoczył, gdy Dean znów natarł na niego, żeby zaraz znów musieć się uchylić od ciosu.

\- Dean, posłuchaj mnie - wydyszał, z rękawem całkowicie przesiąkniętym krwią.

\- Czemu miałbym cię słuchać? - Zapytał ironicznie. - Zdradziłeś mnie, Castielu, wielokrotnie.

Ponownie popchnął go za barki na mur i przesunął zimnym ostrzem po szyi przyjaciela.

Opuszczony z wszelkich sił brunet posunął się do ostateczności. Przyciągnął Deana za kark jeszcze bliżej siebie i złączył ich usta. Szok blondyna dał mu przewagę, przyparł przyjaciela do ściany i zanim ten zdążył zareagować, wyszeptał:

\- Przepraszam, Dean - wyciągnął strzykawkę i trafił nią w rękę łowcy.

\- Sukinsy...

Po całym budynku rozległ się przerażający wrzask.

***

Konwulsje wstrząsnęły ciałem Winchestera, który osunął się na podłogę.

\- Dean, Dean!

Anioł zignorował okropny ból, jaki sprawiały mu ruchy, i opadł na ziemię w ślad za łowcą.

\- Dean, błagam, nie rób mi tego, proszę cię - zaskomlał i poklepał łowcę po policzku. - Dean, jestem tutaj, otwórz oczy, proszę!

Potrząsnął nim za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Szeptał jego imię jak litanie, cicho modląc się o cud. To nie mogło się tak skończyć, nie po tylu staraniach, nie po tym co przeszli.

\- Dean, ocknij się - wyczuwał słaby puls pod palcami, ale łowca leżał oparty na nim bezwładnie. - Dean, walcz. Dean, kocham cię, proszę.

Łzy ciekły mu po twarzy, zostawiając po sobie lśniące w czerwonym półmroku linie.

Powieki łowcy poruszyły się, niemal wywołując u anioła pańskiego zatrzymanie pracy serca. Winchester otworzył oczy, ukazując czarne gałki.

\- Dean? Dean?

Blondyn zamrugał powoli, ciemność zaczęła rozlewać się po tafli oczu, dając się pochłonąć zielonym tęczówkom, zaraz całkowicie znikając.

Dean znów przymknął powieki i przestał oddychać. Zakaszlał kilkukrotnie i wychrypiał.

\- Ja ciebie też, pierzasty dupku, ja ciebie też.


End file.
